La historia tendrá por fin un final
by Pauprincess
Summary: Hicieron una promesa de volverse a reencontrar y estar juntos, su primer final no era lo que tenían pensado...Ahora se han vuelto a encontrar pero las tradiciones, los rencores y el odio aún continúan. Deberán hacer lo posible para que su 2do final tenga sea mucho mejor que el primero...Dramione. No te recomiendo q no lo leas si no conoces ni los libros ni las pelis,grax.
1. Chapter 1

Charper 1.

**Todo estaba en orden y silencioso en su casa como es costumbre, solamente se puede escuchar los ligeros pasos que da en uno de sus tantos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy; la casa era tan grande que había mucho por donde caminar, de chico solía recorrer toda la casa y encontrando "misteriosos" pasadizos secretos en dónde el podía esconderse o esconder sus cosas más preciadas como el violín.**

**Esa tarde había decidido meditar un poco sobre su vida, muchos decían que le envidiaban ¿envidiar sobre qué? **

**Su padre era un mortífago.**

**Ahora el estaba en azkaban.**

**Él ahora es un mortífago también siguiendo los mismos pasos de su padre.**

**Tiene que cumplir una tarea a causa de que su padre estaba en Azkaban.**

**Si tenía dinero, modales, todo lo que el quería ¿pero a cambio de qué?...**

**Draco no tenia mucho que pensar, sabía de sobra la respuesta, tenía todo eso gracias a que no poseía una vida propia, lo educaron más que nada para seguir las reglas de los Malfoy.**

**Draco seguía caminando sin rumbo, dejaba que sus pies fueran los que decidieran por él a donde querían ir, mientras caminaba levantaba un poco la manga de su camisa donde hace unos mes al inicio del verano se la pusieron…el recuerdo aún lo tenía en su mente, su padre ni siquiera llego a preguntarle si quería…pero el "quería" no estaba en su vocabulario, simplemente era hacerlo y no había de otra; ligeramente con la llama de su pulgar acaricia la marca será un recuerdo de toda su vida…**

**-Gracias Padre…-susurra apena, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con unas escaleras de caracol que daban al sótano él jamás había entrado ahí, siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber que era lo que los Malfoy guardaban en ese lugar. Cuando era más pequeño su madre le contaba historias aterradoras para que no entrara, logro asustarlo los primeros años, pero al crecer tuvo una oportunidad de hacerlo pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar su padre le jaló del brazo fuertemente y le dio un golpe en la cara, advirtiéndole que si el ponía un pie en ese lugar le iría mucho peor que un "simple golpe"-Pero ahora no estas padre…-dice en tono divertido, era irónico la vida, el ahora se encontraba sólo, su madre había decidido ir a visitar a su padre a Azkaban para saber como se encontraba y que aún estuviera cuerdo…**

**-A…a…amo…-una voz chillona llamó desde atrás Molly una pequeña elfo doméstica le habló- no, no no puede entrar a esa hab…hab…habitación- le recordó la regla, pero Draco sabía que si tenia una oportunidad era esta, y no la dejaría escapar por que una estúpida elfa lo dijera, el ya era lo suficiente mayor para poder saber a quién si y a quién no querer hacer caso u obedecer.**

**-¡Cállate babosa!- le gritó aún parado frente a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas una por una, el crujir bajo sus pies lo ponía nervioso pero a la vez sentía una emoción por averiguar lo que había en ese lugar…-si dices algo, Molly te juro que te quedas un mes sin comer- la amenaza desde la mitad de las escaleras y continua sin esperar su respuesta, cada vez sube más y más aprisa, los últimos escalones los brinca y se topa con una puerta de madera ya vieja por los años, abre lentamente la perilla y se escucha el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse poco a poco , antes de entrar da un vistazo más y entra rápidamente y cierra.**

**Todo estaba oscuro, sólo entraba un pequeño rayo de luz de una ventana y se veía la onda de polvos flotar.**

**-Lumus…-susurra al momento que saca su varita, lo que encuentra son un montón de objetos antiguos por lo que pudo distinguir, Draco no pudo hacer más que una cara de disgusto, ¿tanto le habían prohibido este lugar aburrido para nada?, siguió alumbrando con su varita mientras caminaba por el cuarto para ver si tenia algo de interesante hasta que se tropezó con algo que había bajo sus pies y que no había alumbrado sus varitas, se escucho un fuerte golpe en su cabeza intento no gritar por que no sabe si su madre ya había llegado o no, pero era mejor no dar señales de que estuviera ahí, busco su varita que había soltado sin querer al momento de tropezar con esa cosa y volvió alumbrar al momento de que la encontró y para su sorpresa con lo que había tropezado era un baúl antiguo, con las insignias W.M…¿W.M?, para su suerte el baúl no tenia candado ni nada, así que lo abrió con mucho cuidado y sobre todo tratando de no hacer ruido, en su interior se encontraban lentes antiguos, notas de la escuela de magia y hechiceri….W.M había ido a Hogwarts, eso significaba que había sido un estudiante ¿pero que hacían sus cosas aquí?, siguió buscando y al parecer ese W.M no era nadie interesante, tomo uno de los varios libros antiguos y cuadernos de notas de apuntes…hasta que encontró uno en particular, uno de cuero negro con el símbolo de una serpiente enroscada , se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, y lo abrió varios papeles salieron del cuaderno ocasionando que se cayeran al piso y entre ellos encontró una fotografía antigua de una joven a lo mucho de unos 17 años, la fotografía era de blanco y negro , estaba sentada sobre un sofá elegante, el cabello lo tenia recogido dejando caer ligeramente varios risos sobre sus lados, unos ojos llenos de vida al igual que su sonrisa….por un instante creyó reconocer a la joven…¿Dónde donde?!...tenia un cierto aire con …pensó y medito en esas formas tan familiares al sonreír,…¿quién sonreía de esa manera?!...**

**-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al aire y sabía que no encontraría la respuesta.**

**-¡¿Draco Malfoy donde estas?!- reconoció esa voz de inmediato…Narcissa; su madre había vuelto de Azkaban-¡ Si esto es uno de tus juegos a las escondidas, juro que te encontraré!- el sudor comenzó a salir de su frente, y rápidamente guardo la fotografía en aquel cuaderno de cuero negro y lo guardo sobre espalda, dejando todo lo demás a un lado, con prisa salió del cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras…-¡Draco Malfoy te quiero aquí en este instante! – su madre le gritó una vez más, ellas no son de las madres que esperan pacientemente hasta 10, a la tercera y si no aparecías era una llamada de atención, su voz provenía de la estancia y camino apresuradamente y llego hasta ella aparentando los nervios y toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo…lo habían enseñado a ser un buen actor.**

**-¿Si madre?- le pregunto caballerosamente como siempre, no era de las personas más cariñosas de este mundo, pero si al menos la trataba con educación , no es que no la quisiera u amaba pero sabia como comportarse….**

**-¿Ya tienes tus cosas?- le pregunto Narcissa sin sospechar ni un nada…-**

**-Justamente por eso tarde madre, tengo todo lo que necesito para mi misión- le respondió serio y seguro de si mismo….después tendría tiempo para leer sobre ese cuaderno…en Hogwarts había demasiado tiempo libre…**

**Bueno amantes lectores/as!, este es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter (Dramione) jejeje ya lo tenia en mente hace tiempo, woo son las 3:01 am xD se me fue el tiempo volando! xD literal, jaja bueno quiero sus reviews , por favor! :D estaría muy feliz de que me mandaran se pueden sugerencias, ideas, criticas constructivas y cosas por el estilo SALVO …ATENCIÓN aquí si les pediré que estén atentas: CUANDO MANDEN UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA O LO CONTRARIO SE LES ACEPTA, PEROOO SIN GROSERÍAS, DE ACUERDO? YO NO INSULTO A NADIE EN REVIEWS Y RESPETO LAS IDEAS DE LOS DEMÁS OAUN CUANDO HAY COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN ASI QUE SI VAS A MANDAR ALGO O DECIR ALGO QUE NO TE HAYA GUSTADO TE PIDO DE LA MANERA MÁS CORDIAL Y ATENTA QUE SEA SIN GROSERÍAS POR FAVOR ;) , puedes ser dura-honesta, pero sin groserías …¿va? Bueno grax y espero sus reviews ¡! :D.**

**Atte: Ameli****~Mellark¤**

**Besos!^3^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charper 2.**

** Las música se escuchaba tranquilamente en el salón de el gran comedor, o bueno había sido transformado en un lugar de baile, las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos y dorados, las tenues luces alumbraban el salón, las parejas llegaban felices…parecía el baile de navidad que tuvieron en el torneo de los cuatro magos, salvo que aquí las vestimentas, las cosas, el decorado era demasiado antiguo, como en otra época…¡¿había sido capaz de viajar a otra época?!, no estaba seguro de que solo era un sueño…**

** -Hey amigo-le dice un joven en tono alegre que va hacia él y lo saluda, ¿pero quién rayos es?- ella te espera; me dijo que te espera en los jardines de Hogwarts…**

** -Eh dis…disculpa, ¿en qué , en qué año estamos y…y quién es ella?- preguntó Malfoy confundido, ya que cualquiera que estuviera viviendo eso, diría que es una loca, oh que quizás algo tenia su jugo de calabaza de la mañana…el joven solo se rio y se fue…-gracias...-dijo Draco en tono burlón,¿ ella? ¡¿Quién rayos es ella?!, seguro la "conocía" porque al citarlo en los jardines…Sus pies aceleraron el paso, salio del gran salón del baile y se dirigió a los jardines del colegio, hacia frio ya que pudo notar el aire que salía de su boca y el aire frio que hacia que despeinara su cabello, para cuando llegó tuvo una gran sorpresa…El jardín era iluminado por pequeñas velas flotantes, la fuente del jardín la base estaba decorada con una rama con flores, y en la base había una chica….una chica realmente hermosa, cabello largo hasta la cintura ondulado color castaño miel, piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un color café oscuro, labios delgados….la había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde?; le era tan familiar esa joven….**

** -Llegaste por fin-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y para su sorpresa era la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que había visto en toda su vida…miro varias veces a su alrededor para asegurarse de que le hablaba a él…- **

**-¿Te refieres a mi?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido, la chica se rio, su risa era como campanas, melodiosa, hermosa…-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó con suma curiosidad sin moverse de su lugar,la chica le dedicó una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era coqueta y divertida, ella se levanta de donde esta y llega hasta él, Draco no sabía si retroceder por la cercanía de la joven o quedarse ahí**

** -Eres demasiado bromista, ¿sabes?-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ese acto por extraño y raro que sonara a Draco le gustaba…lo hacía sentirse relajado, despreocupado, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, cosa que era extraño ya que el nunca o bueno casi nunca y si sonreía era falsamente, esta vez su sonrisa era honesta…las carisias de aquella mujer lo hacían sentirse tan bien, tan…vivo…era sorprendente como ese detalle te podía causar esas emociones…cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para sentir mejor esas carisias.- Pero así te amo, ¿ya lo sabías verdad?-le volvió a decir con el mismo tono juguetón, pero aquellas palabras sacaron a Draco de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedio unos pasos, no se cayo por suerte.**

** -¿Qué dijiste?...¡¿Qué tú que?!...-le preguntó demandando una respuesta, ella solo sonrió...-dime ¡¿quién eres?!... -Vamos deja de bromear-le guiña un ojo y acaricia su mejilla, y luego con su dedo pulgar sus labios y luego….lo besa…Draco no supo como reaccionar, normalmente él era el que hacía esas cosas para tener a las chicas que el quería a sus pies, pero después sus labios corresponden a los de la chica, tenían un sabor a durazno, el beso fue suave, tranquilo a diferencia de otros besos que había probado, normalmente eran apasionados, rápidos, fugaces…pero este este tenía algo de diferente, algo que hacia quería más y más, ese beso fue algo nuevo para él Duro un largo tiempo el beso y por fin se detuvieron a respirar, a la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, Draco la observó por un momento , sus ojos, su cabello, su piel tan suave como la de un bebe recién nacido…-¿Quién eres?...**

**-¡Draco!, ¡Draco Malfoy despierta!- era la voz chillona de Pansy…Draco despierta sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada, ese sueño fue demasiado extraño, pero el final fue lo que más le gustó …¿Solo había sido un sueño, verdad? Notó que sus amigos se les quedaron viendo y el enarco una ceja molesto. **

**-¿Qué tanto observan?-les preguntó con seriedad y dureza- escuchen será mejor que nos concentremos en lo que tenemos que hacer…-El tren dio un silbido y eso significaba que habían llegado a Hogwarts- adelántense en un momento los alcanzo….Tardo un poco en llegar a las fueras del castillo por su equipaje, había tenido que encargarse de un "pequeño" intruso en su vagón, después de una disputa con el ayudante de las maletas y gracias a que Snape lo ayudo a subir ese paquete, se fue de inmediato a su cuarto de la sala de estar de Slytherin, preguntándose ¿Porqué había tenido tal sueño?, segunda ¿quién era esa chica y donde la había visto?, esa manera de sonreír, de coquetear la había visto en algún lado, ¿pero donde?. Se tumbo sobre su cama y recordó que tenia el cuaderno de cuero negro con la serpiente enroscada, lo saco y lo observó algo que no había notado es que en la parte inferior izquierda con letras doradas tenia las mismas iniciales que el cajón donde había encontrado…W.M. …**

Y bueno lectores(As) hasta aquí les dejo con este pequeño capi, si se que no estuvo asi de mucho woo oh algo asi xD, pero no se preocupen ;) el sueño era importante jajaa y bueno sugerencias, ideas, criticas etc se reciben con gusto, iré pensando y planeando que poner en el tercer capitulo ¡! Jojo bueno cuídense mucho y los leo próximamente! :D .Bye bye!

Atte:


	3. Chapter 3

Una poción.

**Los días tras su llegada habían sido pacifistas, tenían un nuevo profesor de pociones llamado Horace Sulghurn (algo así xD no recuerdo, así que si estoy mal corríjanme !) el profesor Snape será ahora el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cosa lo cual no le sorprende, la tarea sería mucho más fácil.**

**No había tenido tiempo de leer sobre ese W.M que estaba en el cuaderno de cuero negro, su misión era importante más que otra cosa, debía cumplirla si quería que su "familia" o más bien a su madre no le pasara nada, a su padre podría pasarle la peor de las cosas y sin sentir un sentimiento de culpa tras su muerte sería liberado por fin…Todo mundo hablaba en la clase de pociones con el nuevo profesor, todos estaban atentos a lo que decía el profesor Horace, salvo él, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, como…¿Cómo era posible que a él le habían puesto esa misión?, y sobre todo porque el no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocasionado su padre, su padre había fallado no él, pero claro eso a nadie le importa, El señor tenebroso había tomado cartas respecto a eso, Lucius le había fallado ahora era su hijo el que pagaría el error. ¿Importaba a caso si moría? La respuesta era más que obvia: NO, no a nadie le importaría, quizás a su madre si…pero hasta ahí.**

**-Sra, Granger profesor..-escucha la voz de Hermaione de repente y levanta la vista, como siempre era una sabelotodo, ¿quién se podía fijar en ella?, Hermaione camina hasta las muestras de pociones y va nombrando una a una…-Esta es Amortentia es la poción mas difícil de hacer, dicen que a cada persona le huele diferente del que le atrae…-dicho esto Hermaione se acerca a olerla- yo huelo…-pero era extraño para Hermaione se queda por unos minutos meditando…¿A que le olerá la dichosa poción de "amor"?...parece que esta confundida por lo que huele de la poción pero al final lo que dice- A césped recién cortado, a pergamino...y a….-y se calla, Draco no pudo evitar reír por favor, eso era una tontería, lo único que hacia esa poción era obsesionar demasiado y encapricharse, justamente como el profesor fue a decirle a las jovencita, todas incluyendo a Pansy querían olerla…-Patético- dice en un susurro apenas audible. Y el profesor entonces señala la ultima poción la "Suerte Liquida" a eso le presta demasiada atención, aquella poción ayuda a que todo TODO lo que te propongas (ese día x supuesto) te saldrá bien…hasta claro que el efecto de la poción termine…perfecto si ganaba esa poción al elaborar la de "los muertos" (o algo así) puede que en sus cosas le vaya mejor.**

**Las horas siguientes pasaron , muchos accidentes pasaban sobre el aula, explosiones y pudo notar de reojo que a Granger se le había esponajado demasiado el cabello, y renegaba algo con Harry, no pudo evitar reírse se veía bastante tonta la sangre sucia y graciosa…esperen ¿Habia llamado Granger graciosa? No…por supuesto que no, pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarla…su cabello aunque estaba demasiado esponjado, su piel…toda ella le era muy familiar a alguien…¿pero a quién? , sabia que a alguien le recordaba pero eso imposible…¿A quién podría recordarle a Granger si ella era una vil sangre sucia inmunda?, decidido mejor se concentro en su poción pero al final de la clase el que siempre ganaba todo había sido el estúpido de Harry Potter…como lo odiaba, si alguien tenia la culpa de lo que le estuviera pasando es por el…por Potter y sus tontos amigos…**

**Todos se fueron y quedó vacío el salón aun con las muestras de las pociones, solo…solo por curiosidad se fue acercando poco a poco a una de ellas, observándolas, oliéndolas…cuando llego a la de Amortemia su olor fue desagradable...que hasta le dieron ganas de vomitar, el olor era a durazno dulce, con un toque de rosas…retrocedio asqueado por el olor y tosiendo.**

**-Que horror, ¡¿Quién podría atraerme con ese olor?!, apresuro sus pasos hacia la salida pero se topo con quién menos esperaba al chocar con ella…-¡Estorbas Granger!-le grita enojado y Granger se pone mas a la puerta evitando paso.-Muevete-le dice con seriedad pero mirándola a los ojos…sus ojos…tan…¿familiares? ¿esa es la palabra que quiere usar?-**

**-Atrevete Malfoy a quitarme- le dice Granger retándola, Draco sonríe con malicia.**

**-Tu lo pediste Granger…-le responde de la misma manera, con su brazo rodea la cintura de granger y la gira un poco y la acomoda a otro lado de la puerta…Granger estaba sorprendida tanto como él por aquel acto, normalmente la empujaría, ¿pero porque hizo eso? Debía admitir que era ligera la chica…-¿A que vienes?, vienes a reafirmar tu amor por el estúpido de Weasly? –le pregunta con una risa al final burlona, a pesar de sus cosas, Draco podía divertirse un poco con Granger ya que al parecer eso lo relajaba.**

**-Eso no te importa Malfoy…-le responde con seriedad y dureza la joven, Draco de nuevo se burla de Granger.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que preguntarle algo al profesor…**

**-Si claro como no- bufa Draco y la mira a los ojos- a mi no me importa lo que hagas o si estas enamorada –y dice esta ultima palabra con burla y sarcasmo- de Weasly son tal para cual, bajos, manchan el nombre de las familias mágicas, tal vez por eso se comprenden…ambos son una vergüenza para el mundo mágico…que lástima me das Granger- dicho esto la mira con odio, y ella le regresa la mirada, y mantiene en alto sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas…**

**-No somos eso Malfoy-le responde con dificultad ya que controla las lágrimas que quieren salírsele- tal vez no somos ni ricos, ni…ni poseemos lo que tu, o no soy una bruja pura…-toma aire- pero al menos tengo honradez, dignidad, y sobre todo no tengo un padre tan asqueroso como el tuyo que se esa pudriendo en Azkaban justo ahora…- Eso lo saco de sus casillas, nadie NADIE ni siquiera una como ella podía meterse con su familia, mira alrededor y el pasillo estaba vacío asi que jala a Granger del brazo y ella le pide que le suelte, la jala con fuerza y la avienta contra la pared, acorralándola co sus brazos a sus lados y con su cuerpo muy pegado a la de él.**

**-¡Escuchame bien sangre sucia!, no vuelvas a meterte con mi padre, ¿escuchaste?!, no me conoces….no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer…-la amenaza, Granger evita mirarlo y Draco toma de su mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo y lo toma con fuerza- Si te vuelves a meter en mi camino sangre sucia no importa si me expulsan de Hogwarts te juro que no te la vas a acabar…-dicho esto suelta a Hermanione dejándola ahí sin esperar respuesta y se va….**

**Bueno lectoras hasta aquí llego mi inspiración (ver la peli ayuda bastante!) jojo apoco no? , la verdad es que me gustó y espero que les guste como a uds! Por favor lectores lindos mándenme sus sugerencias , ideas, criticas etc etc! Va va? Por fiiisss me hacen feliz sus reviews primiz ahí me dices que onda , va? Jaja pásalo a tus amigos etc ¡! Sale me voy a dormir espero que les haya gustado!**

Atte:

Ameli-Mellark! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

La vida en Hogwarts para muchos estudiantes podría ser fácil y sencillo; hasta para el mismo Potter y sus amigos parecían llevar lo que seria un año simple, pero sobretodo lo fácil era para Granger, se le facilitaba demasiado las cosas, era buena en los hechizos, encantamientos, tenia las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts y para su desgracia era al igual que él prefecta…aunque claro estaba que en pociones no era del todo su fuerte; en la clase del profesor Sulgorh, al momento de realizar pociones su cabello siempre termina graciosamente esponjado, parecía como si alguna bomba le hubiera estallado en la cara, era imposible no reírse sobre eso; pero eso no quitaba lo brillante e inteligente que era, podría decirse que desde su transformación de cuarto grado en el baile de navidad se había vuelto deseable para muchos chicos sea de la casa que sea (incluyendo a slitheryn) un ejemplo claro esta su amigo Blaze, desde que la vio en ese baile no deja de hablar de ella, y de las cosas que le gustaría hacer…había llamado a Granger de "dientona" a "sensual sangre sucia" por supuesto que Draco se burlo de él, una sangre sucia jamás, nunca de los nunca será atractiva…Aunque no niega que tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel e inundados de lágrimas se ven tan….¡¿PERO ENQUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!, ¡¿Por qué SURGIO GRANGER EN SU CABEZA ¿! .Desde aquel "encuentro" de varias semanas pasadas había tenido una sensación extraña cada vez que ellos se encuentran, era como si algo de la nada surgia de su pecho, un calor extraño, la garganta se le ponía seca , la frente le sudaba , los pies apenas si podían corresponder ¿Qué había pasado a raíz de ese encuentro?!.

-Sal de mi cabeza Granger…- se ordeno Draco Malfoy con voz seria y acompañado de un leve gruñido emitido desde su garganta.

Estaba claro que algo le pasaba cada vez que veía a Granger, oh algo le ocurria porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella….-¡DIJE QUE SALGAS!- Draco golpea fuertemente la puerta del armario de pirámide triangular que tenia frente a él.

-No saldrá si no dejas que ocurra…-una voz grave se escucha en la sala de los menesteres atrás de él…, rápidamente se gira con la varita en mano, mira a su alrededor pero no hay nadie…-

-Seguro alucino…-dice mientras guarda la varita, y vuelve la vista al armario, dice unas palabras en latin y se escucha un aleteo dentro del mismo, sonríe con satisfacción- pronto….estará todo.

-No trates de evitar tu destino Malfoy- vuelve a escucharse esa voz grave de nuevo, Draco se queda por unos instantes quietos…esperando a que otra vez hablara la voz, pero no sabia que era causa del estrés y cansancio que llevaba la misión. Después de experimentar un rato decide que es tiempo de volver a las "rutinas normales", pero….-¡EVITA QUE VUELA A SUCEDER MALFOY!, ¡PUEDES HUIR DEL MISMO DESTINO QUE LUCIUS!-

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!-Demanda saber el chico de cabello rubio platinado, quién mira asustado la sala de los menesteres, una sombra aparece de la nada en la esquina, ¿Cómo era posible?, no había estado siguiéndolo nadie?!-¿Cómo SABES DE MI PADRE?!, MUESTRATE NO SEAS UN CORBADE!-Exigió con enojo y miedo a la vez...

-El cobarde es otro…-responde la voz grave que proviene de las sombras, Draco suelta una risa burlona, ¿Quién era esa cosa para decirle que el cobarde es él, si ni quiera él se muestra…?- Sé lo que piensas Malfoy, pero puedes evitar que sangre inocente mueran…no es tu labor u obligación…ella te necesita….-¿Ella quien ella?- ve con ella, vuelve …y experimentarás la verdadera felicidad…

-¿Quién ella, a que te refieres?!, ¡vamos habla!, muéstrate!- pero la sombra solo siguió ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo logro ver como se iba desvaneciendo, quería alcanzar para ver quién era pero era demasiado tarde…la sombra se había ido.

¡¿Qué rayos había sido, eso?! ¿Había sido un producto de su imaginación aquella sombra?!, no…podía escuchar claramente su voz…"vuelve a ella…vuelve a ella" esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Malfoy una y otra vez, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que la sombra se había ido, el corazón le latia a mil por hora, sentía que estaba al borde de salirse, sus piernas estaban temblando, paso sus manos por su cabello rubio platinado- Calma Draco- se dijo mientras respiraba, debía salir de ahí y contárselo a alguien, alguien de confianza ¿pero a quién? , ¿ a Snape? No…el le diría que estaría cansado y que solo fue su imaginación, ¿a Lucius, su padre?, la sombra lo había mencionado…¿pero que tenia que ver Lucius aquí? Debia encontrar a alguien, salio de la sala a toda velocidad, asustado si no lo negaba pero debía aparentarlo mientras encontrara a quién contárselo…mientras caminaba pensativo sobre los pasillos encontró a Granger arrinconada hecha un ovillo , estaba llorando…una angustia se apodero de el, ¿Qué le había pasado a Granger para ponerse asi?.

-¡Granger!-le grito desde su lugar, la chica levanto la mirada hacia él, el sonrio burlonamente…-¿Qué ocurre Granger, te dejo el pelirrojo Weasly?, ¿o te diste cuenta de que eres demasiado sangre sucia para estar aquí?- Granger lo miro con odio, no sabia porque pero le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enojar…"acércate" se escucho una voz en la cabeza de Draco, más el permaneció ahí.

-Lárgate Malfoy, no te incumbe…-le espeta con dureza, Draco sonríe

-Si tienes razón no me incumbe- dice el tono burlón como siempre, empieza avanzar unos pasos para alejarse de ella, "regresa" insiste esa voz, "te necesita", ¿la necesitaba?...de ser así Granger ya le hubiera pedido ayuda…pero …

-¿Qué te ocurre Granger?- dice esto al estar de cuclillas a su lado, y su voz parecía a ver cambiado a la fría a una tierna…inclusive hasta ¿cálida?- en serio, ¿Qué te ocurre? Una leona de Griffindor siempre esta alerta, enojona…tu…

-No te importa Malfoy-dice de nuevo la joven seria, Malfoy quería irse de ahí pero algo le decía que se quedara- como ya te dije no entenderías…

-¿Y Quién dice?, no has intentado decirme…a lo mucho creeré que estas loca…pero eso ya se sabe desde siempre…-para su sorpresa sonríe levemente y logra hacer reír un poco a Granger.-

Ella se incorpora un poco y se limpia las lágrimas- tal vez lo esté…-Este verano me han pasado cosas extrañas…-dice como quién no cree la cosa-algo me está siguiendo…o puede que persiguiendo, pero no sé que es….-era extraño, como es que Hemaione pudo abrirse un poco a él, quizás no decía del todo la verdad, pero…no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente- no puedo dormir en las noches…me pasan cosas extrañas…Hermaione levanta un poco su manga del colegio y hay un mensaje escrito "Vuelve con él…"…"¿Vuelve con él?"…Draco se queda leyendo el mensaje, simple pero difícil de resolver, toma el brazo de Hermaione y acaricia donde yace el mensaje escrito en su piel, tenia una piel tan suave…Draco levanta la vista hacia a la de Granger y sus ojos asustadizos se encuentran con los de él, debía admitirlo tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel; poco a poco no sabe si fue por instinto o por que razón se fue inclinando hacia Hermaine…

**Bueno lectores(as) bellos, por fin después de una semana y media de escuela y de trabajos( que aún hay, desafortunadamente ¬¬!) pude escribirle un capi inspirador de esta linda pareja, chan chan ¿Cómo lo ven?! Déjenme sus comentarios y reviews! **** espero pronto poder seguir escribiendo! Se les quiere por fiis déjenme ideas etc! :D**


End file.
